homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Jeff McCallister
Jeffrey "Jeff" McCallister is Kevin's second older brother in the movie Home Alone and in Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. Jeff is portrayed by Michael Maronna. He is quite protecive of Kevin but usually bullies him. Home Alone In the movie Jeff is seen packing for his family trip to Paris, France. When Kevin tells Jeff that he doesn't know how to pack a suitcase, Jeff tells Kevin "tough" to which Kevin replies to Jeff that's what their sister Megan told him. Jeff then tells Kevin that Buzz suggested packing toilet paper and water in his suitcase and then throws his bag down the stairs where it lands at the feet of Harry, who is disguised as a cop. Later on, when Kevin gets into a fight with Buzz over cheese pizza, Jeff calls Kevin a disease, to which Kevin tells Jeff to shut up. The next day, as the McCallisters are seen getting into the van on the way to the airport, Jeff is seen playing his Game Boy. When the McCallisters arrive in Paris, Jeff is seen rushing to the telephone with his Mom and the others so his Mom can get contact with the police back home in Chicago to check on Kevin. When there are no more flights back to Chicago, Jeff decides to go to his Uncle Rob's apartment with his dad and siblings while his Mom waits at the airport to try to get a flight back to Chicago. At Uncle Rob's apartment, Jeff is seen watching the movie It's a Wonderful Life in French and eating an appetizer of shrimp served by his Uncle Frank. On Christmas Morning Jeff and his dad and the rest of the siblings take the Christmas morning flight back home and make it back. They are reunited with Kate and Kevin. When Kevin says he went shopping yesterday for milk, eggs, and fabric softener, Jeff is surprised, and Buzz remarks that Kevin doesn't know how to tie his shoes, but knows how to go shopping. Home Alone 2: Lost In New York Jeff appears in this sequel, but doesn't really speak that much and doesn't really bully Kevin like he did in the first film. Jeff only speaks during the scene when the families arrive in Florida realizing that Kevin is missing. Jeff is first seen getting ready to go on the family's trip to Miami, Florida. Jeff is next seen at family's meeting about Buzz and Kevin's incident. Jeff is heard clapping for Buzz for apologizing to the family and to Kevin. The next morning Jeff is seen rushing to the airport with his family to catch the flight which they catch. Jeff is seen handing people their luggage. Jeff is next seen in the Miami hotel watching a movie, "It's a Wonderful Life". Jeff then goes to New York with his family once they find out that Kevin is there. Jeff is seen opening his present's in the Plaza Hotel, and is heard clapping for both Buzz and Kevin this time. Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House Jeff does not appear in this sequel and is not mentioned by any of the characters, and thus is unknown what happened to him. 73757-8695.gif|Jeff in "Home Alone 2." Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:McCallisters Category:Males Category:Brothers